The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to cameras. More specifically, the invention relates to a camera with a power source battery and an exteriorly accessible operating button such as a shutter release button or a flash on-off button that is manually moveable to initiate at least one operation in the camera.
It is well known for a camera to include a power source battery and an exteriorly accessible operating button such as a shutter release button or a flash on-off button that is manually moveable to initiate at least one operation in the camera. Typically, the battery is received in a bottom-loading or end-loading chamber and the operating button is exteriorly accessible at a front, top or rear opening.
A camera comprising a power source battery, and an exteriorly accessible operating button that is manually moveable to initiate at least one operation in the camera, is characterized in that:
the battery and the operating button are a simultaneously movable unit; and
a pair of electrical leads maintain individual conductive contact with the battery when the battery and the button are simultaneously moved.
The battery and the operating button can be the same one-piece entity, or the battery can be a separate entity that is contained in a chamber in the operating button.
Examples of an operating button are a flash on-off button, a shutter release button, and a power on-off button.